Superphantom week
by sorenalice
Summary: Superphantom week oneshot collection. Past, TUE/End!verse, Minor Characters, Role Swap, and Fenton Weaponry. Warning for gore and angst.
1. Past

Something for Superphantom week I threw together. Today's theme was Past, so I kinda bent the rules and did this. Faves, follows and reviews are all encouraged. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, the most catastrophic events can be traced down to a single source. It could've been a minor event that set off a chain reaction, or a large one.

For example, World War 1 was triggered by the assassination of the Archduke of Austria-Hungary, Franz Ferdinand, among a few other things.

Ten years prior, six people were tied down to some fast food restaurant's boilers. The boilers exploded, leaving one boy orphaned and friendless.

That boy went to live with his Godfather, Vladimir Masters, who loved and cared for the boy as much as he could, but the boy was inconsolable.

But the thing is, with both Masters and the boy, is that they were different. They weren't completely human. Half human and half ghost. Belonging to both worlds and neither.

The boy, Daniel Fenton, lost everything that day.

And it cost humanity dearly.

After two years of living with Masters and trying to cope with the loss of his family, friends, and teacher, Daniel gave up and begged with Vladimir, asking for him to remove his ghost half. The very thing that intensifies his emotions and makes them unbearable. His human side kept the emotions that his ghost side intensified from overwhelming him, He wanted to live as a normal human, with normal emotions, or hopefully none.

The procedure was supposed to take out everything, along with his ghost half. All emotions gone from his human body, stuck into a powerful teenage ghost.

It wasn't a very good idea.

The ghost went mad with the force of the emotions that had been suppressed by his human side. He ripped out Vladimir's ghost half, merging with it and consuming his power. 'Dan', as he liked to be called, went on a rampage. Killing Daniel first and then, little by little, the rest of the world until only one safe haven remained.

Amity Park, where the whole mess started.

-X-

Castiel gazed down at the town known as Amity Park. So much more beautiful and whole in its prime than in the future. Warm sunlight filtered in through the clouds, dotting the city with yellow light and making the buildings shine. The sun was setting, and people still dared to be out. People walked outside, safe and comfortable, with no fear about what lay beyond the edge of town.

A pleasant breeze ruffled his already messy hair and made him sigh. The past was much more beautiful than the future. He frowned when he remembered what he was sent here to do, his eyebrows furrowing in thought before he walked into town.

He knew exactly where he had to be and when.

As the last vestiges of light vanished from the sky, and the stars, shining bright and speckling the night sky with beautiful constellations, Castiel finally arrived at his destination.

Daniel Fenton, only fourteen years old, had ducked into an alleyway because of a ghost. He needed to hide to transform, and this is exactly where he was supposed to have done it.

He stood at the end of the alley, brilliant white rings forming at his torso and illuminating the darkened alleyway.

Castiel chose that moment to strike.

His blade swept down Daniel's back, red blood and green ectoplasm running out of the injury. Daniel screamed in surprise and pain, quickly snapping his head back to look at his assailant.

Castiel moved to attack again, raising his sword and swiping Daniel across Daniel's exposed chest. The boy tried to phase through it, but the angel blade Castiel used was effective against ghosts as well, meaning that he couldn't phase through it.

Daniel stepped back, his breathing ragged, clutching his chest with one hand and forming a blast of bright green ecto-energy in his other.

Castiel sent his blade deep into Daniel's shoulder, making him cry out and fall to his knees.

Castiel grabbed the boy's black hair and pulled his swords out agonizingly slow.

"Why-wh-why are you do-ing this? Wh-who are y-you?" he barely whimpered, clutching Castiel's hand uselessly, trying to get him to let go.

Castiel's grip was strong and unrelenting. "Because," He replied, his voice gruff and humorless. " you are the ghost that will destroy the planet. You are directly responsible."

"Wh-what? I-I'm human, I-" The boy cut himself off from his lies with a groan of agony. Panting, he raised his eyes to meet Castiel's. "I-I nev-er did anything. L-let me g-go."

"I can't do that. I'm sorry." Castiel's voice was unapologetic and hard.

Daniel broke down into tears, surprising Castiel, who briefly lowered his weapon with confusion, before he held it back up to the teenager's neck threateningly.

"Ple-please, let me go, I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, just please, let me go."

Castiel's mind drifted as the boy pleaded with him. What would the Winchesters do? This boy was innocent, only trying to save the town he was born in. He was very much like the Winchesters, willing to sacrifice almost everything to keep people safe. But he was an innocent boy. A child. A child whose parents didn't know what he did for the whole city, day after day.

Castiel's mind was made up.

"If you even think about doing anything immoral, I will come back and end you." The boy's wet eyes widened, staring up at the man.

"Y-you're letting me g-go?"

"I will visit to make sure you're doing well and I will know if you do anything wrong. Stay good and you may continue living."

"Th-thank you. I-I'll be good. I'll never do anything bad, I promise." Castiel sheathed his blade and relinquished his hold on the adolescent's scalp. The boy dropped like a rock, yelping as he did.

Castiel kneeled down next to him and placed a warm hand on Daniel's chilled forehead, healing him instantly.

The christmas colored stains that coated the alley, making it smell like rotting lemons and iron, disappeared without a trace.

The boy gasped and shuddered, the pain his body was in was immediately stifled, like it had never even been there.

His crystalline blue eyes me Castiel's stormy blue ones, and Castiel disappeared with the flapping of wings.


	2. TUE and End verses

TUE/End!verses

It crash landed just outside of camp Chitaqua, right in between the pair of trees they used for lookout perches. It ripped through the leaves, tearing up everything in its path and landing with a sickening thud.

Flaming hair, fangs, blue skin. There's no way it was human.

Dean strapped it down to a table and waited for it to regain consciousness. It didn't take too long before the thing was awake, hissing and spitting, tugging at the cold iron cuffs that held it down. Boils formed at its wrists and ankles, as if it was being burned. Smoke wafted up and the cabin's basement started stinking like burning flesh. Heaven knows Dean's already smelled enough of it to recognize it.

"What are you?" He asks the creature, his voice hard, tight and void of any emotion.

"I'm a ghost. What's it to you?" Its voice was deep and velvety, it would've been attractive if it weren't coming from this ghost.

"You crash landed outside our camp. I want to know why."

"I tripped." it replied, it's fangs glinting in the faint firelight as it smiled.

"In the sky?"

"Well, you know, those birds can be awfully tricky." It's smirk is unrelenting.

"You are strapped down to a table in my basement with iron cuffs on, ghost. I know how ghosts tick, and I can make you suffer. Don't test me. Answer the question."

"Oooh. Feisty. We've got a tough one right here." It cackled.

"Damn right I'm feisty." Dean grabbed a handful of salt and shoved it down the thing's throat, making it gurgle and scream. The ghost spit out the salt, its mouth bleeding green blood, blisters already forming.

"You got a name, spooky?"

"Dan Phantom." The thing smiled again, this one stained green with the ghost's blood.

"So, Dan. Can you tell me why you're here."

"Isn't that the big question though. Why are we here? Why is anyone here? What is the reason for bein-" Dean cut it off with another mouthful of salt.

"I suggest you be a little less smart, and maybe a little more, I don't know, smart?"

It hooted with laughter, spraying green ooze everywhere.

"Well, this has been fun. But I think I'll see you later." It pulled its arms and legs through the iron cuffs with a wince, gave Dean one last emerald smirk, before it launched itself though the rotting wooden ceiling.

That was the last time any of the Survivors saw the ghost.

-X-

Dan smirked down at the happy little garden. A man in a slick white suit stood at the center, smiling happily. A familiar body lay dead as a doornail behind him. In front of him, the same body, this one bleeding, breathing, alive. Dan flew closer, listening in with a curious ear.

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win." The Man in the white suit smiles serenely at Dean. There's something off about him, Dan decides. He's not quite human. He's in a human, but he's just using the guy as a meat suit. A rather fashionable meat suit.

Dean growls "You're wrong."

White Suit chuckles. "See you in five years, Dean."

Dan decides it's time to act. There's a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, and the Man in the White suit is gone. Dean is alone in the garden, but Dan is not.

He soars above the earth, the sky darkening quickly above him as he carries the limp body of the Man in the white suit on his back.

A silver blade sticks out of his chest, carved with intricate patterns and shining in the cold moonlight.

The Man in the white suit is dead.

Dan does not like competition.


	3. Minor Characters

**Minor Characters**

**_Starring Krissie Chambers and Vlad Masters because why not?_**

"You're not a normal vamp. What are you really?" The young woman cocked her head, narrowing her eyes with accusation. Vlad only smirked back.

"Oh just a nightmare, my dear." He said with a flourish of his hand. He bared his large canine teeth with a menacing grin and continued. "Now, why does a nice girl like you have a sawn-off rifle? That's what I want to know."

"I'm a hunter. It's my job, thank you very much." Krissie raised the muzzle of the rifle to aim at his face. A cruel smile graced her lips, but fell when she heard his laughter.

"You're all of, what, 15? You're not even old enough to drive and you're pointing guns at monsters in the middle of abandoned warehouses?"

"I'm 16, for the record, and this warehouse isn't exactly abandoned if something like you is in it, now is it?"

Vlad chortled at the girl. His sharp smile widening into a maniacal grin. "I don't live here. You could say I'm just on vacation."

"Uhuh, sure. Yeah, I'm just gonna-" she fired her sawn-off at Vlad, salt flying out of the end in a flash of fire. "-shoot you now, if that's alright."

Vlad was blown backward a few feet by the blast, dots of red and green spotting his once white tunic. Grunting, he pressed a hand against the larges growing stain, frowning when he saw the damage. "Now what's that? What did you shoot me with?" His voice was strained and serious, less joking than it was before. "I was intangible, how did you hit me?"

It was Krissie's turn to laugh. "It was salt. But you never answered my question; what are you?"

Vlad pulled a pinched smirk and flashed his fangs in another grin. "Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." Vlad's form faded into invisibility and he flew out of the warehouse, slowly retreating to his mansion to lick his wounds.

Krissie Chambers scowled at the spot where he disappeared, holding back a childish scream of frustration. Her gun arm dropped to her side with a grunt and she stormed out of the warehouse to regroup with Aiden, who had tried to follow, but was sidetracked by another thing in a huge, hulking metal suit.

Her boots clicked against the damp pavement, shining in the dim street lights. She wove her way through the warehouses, finding her way back to her car.

She sighed when she got back to it, opening the door and plopping into her seat with a groan. She quickly turned it on, and tuned the radio to some music, unaware of the blue skinned ghost floating above her, smirking.


	4. Role Swap

**Role Swap**

_I'm sorry I think I just messed up the abrahamic religions sorry also this is a complete au to both series in that the Winchesters actually live in/have a house that they visit frequently and the Fentons are nomadic hunters also Danny isn't half ghost sorry John Winchester is still a god awful father and person there's no au where that's not true._

It was forbidden eons ago for humans and angels to interact in such a way that would bring offspring. God saw his warriors, his angels, being tempted by the flesh of his prized creations, and he was saddened. The humans and their sin were insatiable, even corrupting the righteous soldiers of heaven to meet their needs.

So God outlawed relations between the angels and the humans, so that the abominations that became of their interactions would never exist, and his angels-at-arms wouldn't be swayed by the human's charms.

However, some angels still broke that law.

Nobody knows quite how, angels have no free will, but perhaps the intense love of a human is enough to grant a little.

Because of these rogue angels, God saw fit to put an open season on their children as well, the nephilim. If any angels, or any associated with angels, were to come across a nephilim, it was to be exterminated on sight.

Hundreds of innocent people lost their lives. The angels saw their children dying, so they stopped visiting Earth unless absolutely necessary. If they were there less often, they were less likely to meet a human and create a nephilim.

Some still met and fell in love with humans, often creating nephilims, who were destroyed not long after their births. Nobody knew wheat the nephilims could do because none of them had ever lived to maturity.

Except one.

He was left with a hunter. The mother had died in childbirth, and the father was likely unaware of his existence, hiding himself away in heaven with shame while his son couldn't even crawl. It was the father who had left the young nephilim at the doorstep of John Winchester.

John Winchester, who already had two boys of his own to deal with alone, was disgusted by the idea of caring for something heaven considered a crime and an obscenity. But because of the boy's resemblance to his son, Sam when he was an infant, Winchester couldn't bring himself to kill the child.

He called up Bobby, asking if he knew of any hunters willing to adopt a baby creature. "You're better off killin' 'im." Was the only thing Bobby Singer had to say before he gave John the number of two young hunters, just starting out, traveling the country with their only daughter, and trying to have a second child.

He met up with Jack and Maddie Fenton, the future parents of the nephilim, at Harvelle Roadhouse. He recounted the child's background, ignoring the shocked looks at the fact that the baby babbling away in the carrier next to them was a potentially all-powerful supernatural being.

After hearing the poor child's story, they took him in.

Their daughter, Jazz, who had been sleeping in the RV the entire time, was ecstatic to have a new baby brother. The Fentons couldn't figure out what to name him, so they asked Jazz.

"His name got'sa be Danny."


	5. Fenton Weaponry

**Fenton Weaponry**

_This one has Human!Cas bc he's such a cutie omg_

"Omni- omunee? Omnurse-? Omnis incurshee-o infernalease-"

"Jack, you said you memorized this!" Jack looked sheepishly back at his wife, a blush forming on his round cheeks.

"I-I did, but then I thought 'we have ectoguns, why would I need to memorize a stupid chant?' then I just...kinda forgot everything." Maddie rolled her eyes with a groan and recited her own exorcism.

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare_." The demon, unconscious at the center of the devil's trap fled its host in a rush of blackened wind and disappeared.

The host groaned, suddenly able to control his own body. Blue eyes blinked open, squinting up at the Fentons, burns from the ectogun shots dotted his body, red stains growing like weeds. "That was unpleasant." His voice was low and gravelly, breaking every so often with pinched pain. He slowly got up onto his arms, trying to stand up.

"Careful there." Jack kneeled over him and helped him up, picking him up under the arms like a small child.

"Thank you." His bright eyes grazed over Maddie and Jack's bloodstained jumpsuits, his eyes narrowing with concern. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Jack burst out laughing. "No, this is yours. Sorry, by the way. We can take you to the hospital. C'mon." Jack put an arm around the man's body and helped him walk toward the massive silver RV. Maddie ran ahead and started the shining monstrosity, handling it a little closer so the man wouldn't have to walk as far.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Castiel. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Fenton and that's my wife, Maddie." Castiel nodded weakly, stumbling over his own feet. "We'll be at the hospital soon, don't worry."

"I am looking for Dean Winchester. You are a hunter, do you know where he is?"

"Dean Winchester? You know him?"

"Yes. We are friends. How do you know him?"  
" His dad used to leave him and his brother, Sam with us when he went off on a hunt. They used to love playing with our kids, Jazz and Danny. We haven't seen either of them lately, but we do get calls whenever they get a new number. I can give it to 'ya if you like."  
"That would be very nice, thank you." Jack helped Castiel into the RV, buckling him in and sitting down in the back.

"Maddie, Castiel here knows the Winchester boys." Maddie's eyes lit up with recognition and she smiled.  
"Have you seen them lately, how are they doing? We don't see them anymore. We should invite them over for thanksgiving this year."

"I haven't seen them lately, no. In fact I need to reach them."

Jack nodded in understanding. "You can call them from the hospital. Our phones are dead."

Castiel was unconscious before they arrived at the hospital. The nurse in the bright blue scrubs delivered the numbers Maddie and Jack left for Castiel before they left for home in their 'Ghost Assault Vehicle', as it came to be known when Castiel asked why on earth there was enough weapons in the back of the RV for an army.

"They're ectoguns. They hurt anything supernatural. We used them on the demon that possessed you, but we had our suspicions that you were still alive, so we switched to less.. harmful tactics." Maddie had explained.

Castiel smiled at the memory of the couple. He decided that he would make sure the Winchesters have thanksgiving with them this year.


End file.
